warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Ivy
Violet and Ivy shall merge and rebuild the clans they destroyed as one.... Prologue A light tan queen stood on top of a hill. The moonhigh breeze ruffled her fur. Her belly was round with the kits that would be born soon. She looked on at the view as she could almost see the entire forest. She thought of her mate, Shadowclaw, and how he was infuriated with her when he found out. The father was from DuskClan while she was from BreezeClan he told her that no clan wanted Half-clan cats. Suddenly, a sharp, excruciating pain shot at her belly. Her kits were coming... Two kits... What will I name them? The one with the black and silver coat will be Ivykit and the one with the light tan coat like me and the blue-purple eyes will be Violetkit. I love them so much already... All of a sudden a black shape pounced on the sweet and gentle queen. His green eyes filled with spite and regret. "Flowermouse, stop squirming this must be done!" The attacker hissed. Flowermouse looked at the attacker, her lavender colored eyes shining with sadness and fear. It was Shadowclaw. "Shadowclaw, what are you doing?!" She yowled. Shadowclaw did not say a word. With a swift bite to the neck he killed Flowermouse, and simply walked away... The two clans came to battle over the kits and settled over a compromise. One kit to one clan and one to the other. Even though they settled the dispute the clans still had a bitter hatred. Chapter One~ Ivypaw Ivypaw sniffed the air and spoke "Eccch, frog" Frogs were less than tasty in Ivypaw's opinion but still prey was prey and in leaf-fall they would have to catch alot of prey to fatten up before the harsh season of leaf-bare arrived. In one swift motion she caught the frog and killed it. "Well done, Ivypaw." A deep voice came from the bushes that made Ivypaw startle. "That was a brilliant catch" "Marshclaw!" Ivypaw mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "I'm giving you an assessment" the brown tom meowed. "But you're not my mentor" Ivypaw said in confusion her mentor was the DuskClan leader, Nightstar. What was Marshclaw doing there? She thought to herself. "Oh... right," he meowed awkwardly. You could practically feel the embarrassment prickling his pelt. Marshclaw was a young warrior only two moons older than Ivypaw and spent most of his time watching her. Ivypaw was surprised he had actually talked to her instead of fleeing. Ivypaw merely grabbed her prey and headed back to camp, leaving Marshclaw stuttering. As she walked back to camp a black she-cat bumped into her. It was Nightstar, not only the mighty leader of DuskClan, but her mentor as well. "Ohf fey Flightflar" Ivypaw said with a mouthful of prey. "Go put your prey on the fresh-kill pile and then we can do some battle training if you're not too tired' The kind leader gave a smile. "Are you too tired?" Ivypaw shook her black and silver head. She put the prey down for a second to speak. "Yeah I'd love to do some battle training after I put this on the fresh-kill pile." She started to pad off into the barrier. "Wait!" Nightstar called. "Make sure you grab something to eat first, I don't want you to go hungry." There was deep affection in her voice, like a mother for her kit. Ivypaw never knew who her mother was, just that she didn't nurse her. Nightstar had always been like more like a mother to her than Lizardfang, the queen who nursed her. Ivypaw knew her father was Shadowclaw, the former deputy, but had always wondered who her ''real ''mother was... Chapter 2: Violetpaw The smell of rabbit overwhelmed Violetpaw's senses. Soon enough, she saw the creature, it's grey-brown pelt blending into the long grass on the moorland. In a swift dash she chased and caught the prey. "Impressive, I've hardly heard of an apprentice who can outrun a strong healthy rabbit like that one." Her mentor Thornleaf had been testing all her skills. She knew she would be getting an assessment soon. The deputy rarely gave praise like that, so Violetpaw's heather colored eyes shone at the compliment. "Well it was big so it was probably slow" Violetpaw tried to make herself sound humble. The rabbit was almost as big as she was but it was still as fast as a BreezeClan cat. She lugged the rabbit back to camp and heaved it on the fresh-kill pile. "Nice catch, Violetpaw." purred Petalfrost, the queen who nursed her. "I couldn't have caught it" The tabby and white she-cat licked her foster kit's face. Violetpaw's mother was a sweet queen named Flowermouse who was found dead on the border with DuskClan the day Violetpaw was born. Petalfrost took care of her and loved her like she was her own kit. In fact, Violetpaw had no idea until a couple of moons ago. The two she-cats even looked alike. "Eat well, Petalfrost." Violetpaw nudged the rabbit towards the queen. "Greenleaf won't last forever and you've got those kits to feed." "Share it with me, Violetpaw." The queen's amber eyes glanced from her to the rabbit she had caught. "Let me ask Thornleaf if it's okay" Violetpaw meowed. Tracking Thornleaf's scent the tabby apprentice found herself in the medicine den. She found Thornleaf rubbing noses and sharing tongues with the medicine cat, Featherleaf. "Violetpaw!" Thornleaf jumped up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "I tracked you because I wanted to know if I could share a rabbit with Petalfrost and Merrysong." Violetpaw explained. "And I think a more proper question is what are you doing here?" "That's none of your business and you can eat," The deputy meowed. "Just keep this between us, okay?" Violetpaw nodded and headed into the clearing to eat her fresh-kill. "Mmmm" Petalfrost said, her mouth full. "Really good rabbit, Violetpaw!" Once Violetpaw finished her fresh-kill, she headed out to the moors. She loved feeling the warm breeze ruffle her fur as she gazed out on the vast horizons. She was BreezeClan through and through, in every bit of her blood. ''This is paradise, ''she thought to herself. ''I wish everyone could live like this, on the open moors with a gentle breeze blowing. ''She watched the sun sink below the horizon, the rich golds, reds and oranges of the sky turning into the cool and serene blues and purples of twilight. The tabby apprentice saw a star twinkle in the sky, Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions